


One Week

by SoftEdgedStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftEdgedStars/pseuds/SoftEdgedStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolutely idiotic<br/>You have one week to confess before, chances are, you never see him again<br/>There he is<br/>Alone<br/>Now's you're chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "tragic" situation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you're reading this! This idea has been floating around in my head for weeks, time to put it in words~  
> (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ \\(◕o ◕)/

Fuck.  
Graduation is in one week. You'll be out of this hellhole in seven days.  
You'll be free in seven days.  
You'll be walking in different directions in seven days.  
You'll lose him forever in seven days.  
You overheard him talking about going somewhere halfway around the world once he graduates.  
He'll be half a world away from you.  
And you can't really deal with that.

 

You have(unfortunately) fallen head over heels in love for someone who hated your very being for a good portion of your time here. It was simply luck that you had to get on such bad terms with him, that or the fact that his ex became smitten with you only weeks after you got into this prestigious house of madness. It only made it worse that he looked down upon anyone who couldn't afford to pay for their enrollment and uniform. Being lower-middle class, you had no hopes of doing that, the only reason you managed to get into this college was that you happened to be a genius. You got a full scholarship, but didn't bother paying for a uniform, causing him to sneer at you whenever you passed him. He, of course, wore the black sweater vest with an Aquarius symbol stitched onto the middle over a dress shirt dyed violet, and blue and black striped pants. Along with that, he wore thick-framed square glasses that only made you notice his violet eyes more, and a blue and black striped scarf. His hair was styled, and there was a blonde streak running through it. His lips were full, and it was obvious that he used a generous amount of chap-stick. His clothes framed his tall, slender figure, and you often caught yourself staring at him. He looked like an uptight douche bag, but an incredibly attractive uptight douche bag. Not to mention he had an intriguing accent from who knows fucking where. You just wanted to kiss that dumbass right on his prissy-as-fuck lips, just to find out how his accented moan felt in your mouth. You yourself wore mostly black or yellow t-shirts and jeans, along with your signature red-and-blue oval glasses and mismatched shoes. You also had a slight lisp that bothered the fuck out of you. No one really looked twice at you. The most interesting thing about you was that your eyes were different colors, amber and hazel. Sometimes you'd look up to catch a glimpse of him staring at them, though you were never sure of it. When you suspected it, you always told your best friend Aradia. She listened with a smile and told you that you should just drop it and tell him. It'd probably go something like this:  
"Sollux this is the fifth time this week you should just tell him how you feel!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AA no, do you have any idea how thtupid that idea ith?"  
"Come on Sollux you know you want to!"  
"He'll probably laugh and go around telling people my darketht thecret, it'll be a dithathter!"  
"Humph. You're no fun."  
Then later she'd call you a pessimist and pretend to be mad. Of course, she wasn't, but she wouldn't talk to you for about an hour.  
Anyways, you had TRIED to tell him! But then either he'd be distracted by someone else or you'd chicken out. Now you had one week to either own up to your feelings or lose him.  
Decisions Decisions.  
...ugh  
You stay awake at night, thinking about him, and you'll admit occasionally wondering what his lips would feel like on yours.  
God you want to kiss him so much...  
As you sit in the easiest class of the day, you start to think.  
You finally resolve to do it after countless arguments with yourself.  
You're going to tell him.  
And you're going to do it in the cheesiest, most romantic way possible.


	2. 6 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is not your thing, however Karkat is the best and most helpful roommate ever when it comes to that.  
> Lucky you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any mistakes please tell me if there are  
> I will love you for it

You practically run out of the main school building once your last class is over. In a few minutes you're in your dorm, then your room. Your roommate, Karkat, is there already. Perfect. He's a complete nut for romance novels and romantic comedies, and he's just who you need to help you figure this out. Of course, he already knows why you'll need his help, you won't have to explain it. He wormed it out of you the second you told him you liked someone. Of course you would have avoided telling him, if it were possible, but he was the most stubborn person on campus. Everyday since then he'd ask you if you "Grew a pair and told him" but every day the answer was no. Still, he kept asking. He even offered to help, or rather he implied that. He'd never offer help directly, he had too much pride. You were altogether glad that he was your roommate. He too got a scholarship, because underneath his hard "fuck life and fuck you" exterior, he was pretty smart. Of course, you'd never admit that you knew it but he knew you did. He was watching a rom-com you had dragged him to bed in the middle of, and you poked him repeatedly to get his attention.  
"WHAT?" he snapped. He always yelled, but you had gotten used to it.  
"KK I need your help."  
"OH? WHY."  
"Don't play thith game you know exactly why."  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
"Ugh. Yeth, I'm being theriouth, ith that tho hard to believe?"  
"YES, AND IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME"  
You sigh and sit next to him. "I feel like thith will end badly."  
"HUSH YOUR MOUTH, LOSER."  
"Well, what do we do?"  
He stares at you, with that look in his eyes. "Everything."  
You're starting to feel a little nervous. He talks you through his plan, which is spectacularly romantic. You're flushing thinking about it, but you consent. He grins when you agree to do it, and you take a moment to appreciate the fact that he's smiling because he gets to help you. It's ridiculously cheesy, but that's what best friends are for. He dashes to his bedroom and comes back with purple, white, and red paper, scissors, glue, and two pens, one yellow-ink and one silver-ink. He's grinning madly, placing his load down on the table in front of you. He starts to cut large hearts from the red paper, and hands you the white paper to deal with. You cut little rectangles, small enough to fit on the hearts, and glue them on. He cuts Aquarius symbols from the violet paper, and puts them on the back of the hearts. All in all, there are six hearts. One for every day until graduation. You write small love notes on each of the white squares with the silver pen, things like "Won't you bee mine?" or "You're sweet as honey." Then with the yellow pen, you write locations.  
"Tomorrow, there will be another note inside a copy of a book on the third floor of the main building, right behind the stairs."  
You can only hope that he'll read the first one and actually try to find the second, instead of putting this off and ignoring it. The last heart doesn't have locations for another note, but instead it tells him to go to his favorite cafe, right after his last class. Yours ends precisely ten minutes earlier, and you plan to be there. Karkat remains happy for the rest of the day, and you decide to leave him to his romcoms. You go to your usually messy bedroom, which you've made somewhat less messy with the subtraction of all your stuff. You are NOT going to miss this place. All of the people you liked promised to stay in touch, but even if they didn't you'd have a way to pester them. Once you had done a substantial amount of work(mostly coding) and Karkat had finally gotten you to eat actual food, you went to bed.  
The next day you slipped the first of the notes under the door of his room, and quickly walked off to your first class.  
Here we go.


	3. 5 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your plan is going smoothly.  
> Thank god you have Karkat to think this shit up for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note: The first chapter is set on a Monday)

It was obvious that he got it.  
You could see it on his face.  
He was flushed, and walked stiffly, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
Perfect.  
He had slipped the note into a folder, you could see part of it sticking out. He was staring at it, almost bumping into others. You snickered at him, but smiled at the fact that he was so entranced. He looked around to see if anyone was acting suspicious. You quickly looked away, and he didn't notice. Luckily.  
You still had a small smile on your face when you entered your second class, and the rest of day sped by quickly. As you were leaving the main building, Aradia met up with you. She demanded to know what you were smiling about. You hadn't realized it, but you were still surprisingly happy for someone like you.  
Also you forgot to tell her about Karkat's plan.  
Yeah.  
You started teasing her, just to make her work for the secret.  
"Oh, nothing AA."  
"Not nothing, you're smiling! That means something is up, and I want to know what."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't lie to me!" she pouted, crossing her arms.  
"Hehe. Well, for your information, I have jutht begun to confeth."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Didn't you thee him thtaring at hith thtuff? I thlipped him a little love note."  
She gasped "WHAT!!"  
"It wath all KK'th idea. He'll find out who hith "thecret admirer" ith on Monday."  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she started grinning brightly "REALLY?"  
You nodded once, and she hugged you "That's great Sollux!!" You rolled your eyes and said "Well you're excited." She looked like she was about to act offended, but the two of you reached the crossroads separating your dorms. She waved goodbye and skipped off towards the girls dorm building. She was unnaturally happy about this. You couldn't help but wonder why. You shrugged it off and walked to yours and Karkats room. You got a soda from the fridge and some chips from Karkats "secret" stash, flopping down on the couch with your laptop. It was warm outside, and any reasonable person would be out there enjoying it. Good thing you weren't a reasonable person. Fuck the outside world, your laptop is all you need. About half an hour later, Karkat walked in. He groaned and sat next to you, grumbling "DID IT WORK?" Barely listening, you replied with a "Mhm." "WHAT, REALLY?" "Yep. Lookth like you've proved yourthelf KK." "FUCK YOU TOO SOLLUX." He got up and slunk away to do fuck knows what, and you proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the day. You went to sleep late at night, smiling to yourself. Smiling.


	4. Four days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly  
> oh shit there he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK  
> Uuuuuuuugh  
> I'm just not creative at all with these titles am I  
> (#TW I added some small headcanons to this, and if Feferi Piexes is your favorite character this may piss you off)

You casually stroll through the halls to your next class, and just as you're turning the corner, guess who drops all of their shit on the floor.  
Yeah. Him.  
A flurry of papers fly through the air, and books fall with clicks and clacks. You glance at the place where you hid the next note, and yep, no note there.  
He's blushing so hard his face almost looks purple.

Just as purple as his shirt.  
You take a minute to step back and admire the fact that this reaction, that came from him, was caused by you.  
Poor thing has been so alone no wonder he reacted like that to the note.  
Now you won't say what you actually wrote but let's just say it was enough to cause THAT.   
Hehehe.  
You clear your throat and his head snaps in your direction. He sees you and slides the note into his pocket, trying to get his color under control.  
He just stands there sort of staring at you for a second then he drops to the floor to pick his stuff up.  
His back is to you but from what you can see he looks like he's embarrassed that someone saw that. The hallways are deserted in this part of the building save for you two. You guess he thought he was alone. Nope.   
He's frantic and you decide to help him out by picking up what's nearest to you, a few notebooks and a violet pencil case.   
He's still doing his thing over there, and your curiosity gets the best of you. You flip through one of them and to your surprise there are countless doodles. Hearts and seahorses, something you aren't really surprised by, but near the end of the book there's a page that's entirely covered in lead. It looks like a picture of him and-  
"SOL W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'"  
You look up at him and snap the notebook shut right before you get to see the whole drawing(it's pretty good looking by the way).  
"Jutht helping out."  
"It looked like you w-were goin' through my notebook."  
"Well, that too. Your art ith great by the way, cute doodleth."  
He looks at you with a suspicious look in his eyes like he's going to question you, but you cut him off and hand what you had picked up to him.  
He takes his stuff from you, along with the rest of his things from the floor, and mutters a "thanks" before rushing off with you watching until he's out of sight.  
No you were not just staring at his choice ass the whole time.  
Ha  
Haha  
(yes you were)  
(♪Look at that booty show me the booty give me the booty I want the booty♪)  
(You really want that booty)  
~ ♊♥♒~  
At the end of the day you see him again. He's leaning against the wall on the outside of the school, looking at the note. He seems almost sad, like he thinks it's a joke, that someone is just messing with him, and it breaks your heart a little. He's been alone for the majority of his time at this school, ever since his girlfriend dumped him for you. You didn't used to feel guilty about it, he was a little closed off and hard to be around, not to mention they were almost polar opposites. Who she dated and when was her choice right? You later found out that at first she picked you over every other guy in school because you were one of the people he looked down upon. To date someone who he believes to be much lower than him would sting, and she knew that. Right after you found that out the two of you were over and suddenly you were full of guilt. She HAD tried to talk to you after that, key word being tried. You ignored her messages, logged off whenever she started pestering you, and you deleted her number from your phone, making her do the same with your number. You could tell she was hurt, but frankly you don't give two flying fucks. What she did was a low blow and she knew it. She's long since given up on you, and you're glad about that. You only hope she treats the next guy she's with better. Eridan had pretty much done EVERYTHING for her when they were together, he even fed her extremely rare and extremely powerful pet. You have no idea what it was, but him feeding it was a pretty big deal, since Feferi couldn't do it herself. It died after they broke up, and she talked to you about it a TON. Not that you didn't care, but it was definitely repetitive and annoying. She owed him for all of his deeds, even if he was an insufferable prick.   
You hadn't realized you'd zoned out for a minute, and you were apparently staring at him. It seemed like only seconds before that he was leaning against the wall, and now he went to being right in front of you. The note was in his pocket again, and his face was pink. You hadn't heard what he had said before, but right around when you started paying attention he said  
"Hey, are you ev-ven payin' attention? Sooooooooooooooool. Sol. Sollux. Solluxander Captor, if you don't tell me w-why you w-were w-watchin' me, I sw-wear I'm goin' to-"  
You snapped out of it and jumped back a bit, making him stop mid-sentence.   
"Oh! Holy shit, thorry about that. I wath jutht thinking. Wath I really thtaring at you?"  
He nodded and you apologized again for freaking him out. But then something else struck you.   
"Hey wait, how did you know my full name? Only AA knowth it."  
He seems taken aback by this and stays quiet for a moment. You decide to bother him about it later, so you say you have somewhere to be and that you don't care, turning around and walking off. You throw a "bye" at him and for the first time you swear you heard him say it back.


	5. 3 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some suspicious stuff going on  
> Bad suspicious  
> Psycho killer suspicious  
> Also everyone gets drunk  
> Not the best combo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy FUCK  
> sorry for not updating sooner umu  
> also sorry for having rough canon guidelines and then making it altered and dumb  
> Also I changed my username!!  
> Don't ask why

Karkat's yelling about something.  
You honestly could not give less of a shit but he sounds scared.  
Or does he?  
You can't tell because it is apparently 6:00 in the fucking morning according to your clock, and when the hell did he start getting up so early?  
Can he just either wake you up fully or be a little louder one way or another you can't hear him very well right now.  
"kk"  
he ignores you so you try a little louder.  
"KK"  
he's fucking pacing STOP MOVING DAMNIT.  
You put on your glasses to see better and sit up. He doesn't notice until you grab him by the shirt and he slips and falls onto his back.  
"Calm the fuck down it ith 6 a.m. okay now what the hell ith going on."  
He scrambles to his feet and stutters for a minute.  
"IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS. SOME KIDS WENT MISSING YESTERDAY."  
"What? Who?"  
"A BOY NAMED TAVROS, FEFERI, AND KANAYA!"  
Oh.  
This isn't good at all.  
You drag yourself out of bed and order him out of your room. You then get dressed and run downstairs to find him sitting on the couch. After hurriedly making a pot of coffee and making it incredibly sweet, you sip some of the warm liquid and flop down next to him.  
"You okay?"  
"SOLLUX, KANAYA COULD BE DEAD, I'M WORRIED! AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT FEFERI?"  
"Well, kind of, but what am I going to do about it? I mean, I am a little thcared right now, but I'm trying to keep it under control."  
He sighs and settles down, sinking into the couch and putting on a romcom since the two of you had two hours before school started.

Truth be told, you were worried, but not much over Feferi. Although it might seem cold, you didn't WANT to worry about her. Not anymore. It was Eridan you were worried about. In fact, you were worried about all of your friends, Kanaya(who was already missing), Karkat, Aradia, and Terezi. Karkat told you that Terezi was tagging along with the officers to help because she wanted to be a "Messenger of justice!" or something. She said she had a suspect, Vriska Serket, but you didn't know the details.  
Honestly you didn't want to know the details./

Not one bit.  
Last time you asked it involved a lot of unnecessary licking and sniffing.  
ANYWAYS, two hours later the two of you were in school. The classes were pretty much over, all you did was talk with whoever you liked in the classroom for the whole period, honestly you had no idea why you were even required to show up. The teachers weren't even trying, some occasionally threw out a "Be quiet" when you got too loud but that was pretty much it. One specific teacher(who you now decided you liked very much) brought in a ton of beer and wine and the entire class got drunk. No exceptions. Gym was quite the experience that day, suffice it to say that many kids went home early. Oh, Roxy Lalonde, you sly sly devil. She could drink enough wine to fill a barrel and not puke once. It was a talent, really. You and Karkat were laughing like idiots for the rest of the day, you were so drunk. You saw a few other familiar faces wobbling about, even Aradia got into it. Good for her. You altered the message on today's note ((before you and the entirety of the class got drunk.))  
"Be careful."


	6. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids were found  
> but oh, poor Tavvy.   
> Gamzee won't like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO SORRY I never updated this I am a huge douche  
> Again, this is VERY LOOSELY based on canon  
> I mean that  
> by the way I didn't find it necessary to use Kanaya's quirk here.

Your head was aching from a huge headache when you woke up, and from the disgruntled noises coming from the room next to yours Karkat was probably having one too. Drinking that much alcohol was not the best idea to be honest. However it was quite fun while it lasted. You distinctly remember someone climbing to the top of a tree and screaming a song you can't remember the name of. You also think they may have fallen out but they were fine. Probably. You sat up with a groan and almost fell on your fucking face because your leg suddenly decided to give out. It was completely numb and you had to drag yourself over to Karkat's room to make sure he was okay. 

"Yo kk... You good?" you slurred, eventually giving up on dragging yourself and instead crawling with one leg to the edge of his bed. You "papped" his face softly and he weakly shoved you away.   
"urg... go away asshole I'm trying to suffer."  
You let out a noise halfway between a grunt and a sigh before crawling away. You almost fell down after tripping over something once but you didn't mind. You lay on your back before starting to get bored. Your headache was starting to subside and you managed to get up to put on some real clothes. As far as you're concerned it doesn't actually matter but you should probably be decent when Karkat emerges from his cave to yell at you. Now that you think about it he'll be in a pissy mood all day, or at least until he's over his hangover. This thought is how you end up going outside (by choice!) for once in your technology dependent life. You barely get out the door before you hear someone sobbing. You find a mess of hair and a face covered with runny clown makeup. Kanaya is patting Gamzee and making soft, sympathetic noises. She seems to be quite upset herself. You run over to them and immediately ask what's wrong. Gamzee is too busy sobbing to respond, so Kanaya turns to you and quietly says.  
"I'm afraid Tavros is dead. The officers found him earlier this morning, and soon after they found me and Feferi. Feferi is fine, and so am I, although I must say I find the new scar I have interesting, and I suddenly look much paler."   
You had to agree with her, she was paler. Then you felt your heart fall a little when you remembered how Gamzee felt about Tavros. You gave him a pat for comfort not knowing what else to do.   
"On top of this I found out something quite upsetting from Terezi. She says she suspects Vriska had something to do with this. And I'm afraid the officers agree..." she trails off and again you feel a little pang of sympathy. You knew this hurt her, and you have a feeling she's holding things back. Rose Lalonde suddenly comes running and asks what happened as well, and after you explain she starts to rub Kanaya's back and make soothing "shh" noises. You leave them to each others comfort and help Gamzee up. You walk him back to your dorm and tell Karkat everything you just learned. He practically jumps out of bed and runs to his best friend, trying his best to calm him down and succeeding after a while. Gamzee curls up and whimpers while Karkat shushes him, and you feel a little but like you're intruding. You run to your room to take the second to last note from your desk and then walk out. You find that Rose has led Kanaya back to her dorm, and you yourself are alone. Perfect. You quickly dash to Eridan's dorm room and slide the note under his door. Just as you're about to be homefree, Eridan himself comes around the corner and you almost bump into him. He looks up and jumps back before you two collide.   
"Sol, I'v-ve been lookin for you! Could you explain exactly w-what you did last night because the people you know keep gigglin at me and Ara said to ask you."  
You tilt your head and say "Thorry ED I have no idea what you're talking about. He makes a little pouty face at this and you have to resist squishing his face (be strong Sollux).  
"Are you sure?" you nod and tug on his arm.   
"Let'th go athk AA then." without waiting for him to respond, you pull him out the door and start looking for your childhood friend. He stumbles a little behind you but you ignore his weak protests for you to let go of his arm. You find her a few minutes later and when you stop abruptly he slips a little and you have to pick him up. He pulls away a second later with a squeaky "mff" sound and you want to fucking kiss him. Now is not the time however.   
"AA, why ith everyone laughing at thir fishy today, and what doeth it have to do with me?" you ask in a slightly miffed voice. She knows you're kidding however, and she merely giggles at you. She whispers "You'll like this" in your ear before pulling back and saying  
"Well, when you two were drunk of your asses, and I was a little tipsy, you," she points to you "Suddenly ran up to him," she points to Eridan "And then the two of you started making out in front of Eridan's dorm!" she begins laughing and you almost collapse. You can tell you and Eridan are just the LOVELIEST shades of red because she pokes your faces. You swat her hands away and you hear Eridan make a surprised noise. When she's done having a giggle fit she quickly says   
"Don't worry, only a few people know." then she zips her lips and says "No one else will find out, we made a pact. To save your pride, of course." then she walks off and you're left there to stand with an extremely embarrassed Eridan latched onto your hand. Oh my my my. You wonder if he still tasted like alcohol when you kissed him. You really do want to find out. You also want to know what he tastes like now. You quickly place a kiss on his lips and before he can say anything you you wink and walk off. Gamzee is asleep on Karkat's lap and Karkat is petting him softly. He looks tired to you so you tell him to go lie down. When he objects you say you'll watch Gamzee and if he wakes up you'll get him. He hesitantly agrees and leaves you there. You sigh. Today has been a strange day.


End file.
